Let the Dead Bury Their Dead
is the fifteenth mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story Marston accompanies Seth to Gaptooth Ridge, where he helps Seth find his "treasure" after first dealing with some armed thugs in and around the mansion and nearby town of Tumbleweed. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Seth Briars mission: "A Gentle Drive with Friends" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Fight to reach the old mansion in Tumbleweed. *Get inside through the basement doors. *Fight up to the second floor. *Find Seth's treasure. Mission Description Follow Seth through waves of gang members until reaching the mansion. Here there will be close quarter shootouts where the player can easily be killed by the enemies' shotguns. Continue up the stairs and into the next room, take a right and a new cut scene will come on. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Seth. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 2:10 * Shot Accuracy: 80% * Number of Headshots: 14 Tips *Shotguns are very effective when clearing out the basement in the mansion. Trivia *The title of this mission, "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead", is a quote from Jesus in the book of Matthew (8:22) when talking with an unnamed disciple about following Him. *People at camp sites occasionally talk about a family that was eaten by a ghost in Tumbleweed and that all that was left was a glass eye. The eye Seth found may be related to the camp fire story. *Ironically, in the basement, Seth walks past the real treasure for Treasure Hunter Rank 4. *As of June 2014, multiple players have confirmed that after the last cutscene of the mission , they can hear a Zombie Marston growl made by Marston. *In Undead Nightmare the glass eye is one of the rumored sources of the plague. **Additionally, in the DLC, after John clears out the graveyards and returns to Seth, the latter swallows the glass eye. Gallery File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead01.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead02.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead03.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead04.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead05.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead06.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead07.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead08.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead09.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead10.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead11.jpg|''"Yeee Hooo! Finally, I see the light at the end of this very long, long tunnel. Seth's gonna be rich after all these years..."'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead12.jpg|''"It's silk sheets and Parisian whores from now on, mister!"'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead13.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead14.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead15.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead16.jpg|''"What the goddamn hell is this? A glass eye?"'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead17.jpg|''"I'm sure whoever that belonged to treasured it very much."'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead18.jpg|''"Stupid liars...with their stupid chicken-shit maps! Making a damn fool of me."'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead19.jpg|''"A glass eye! It's a glass eye!"'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead20.jpg|''"Stop with the tears and help me with Williamson's gang. Then you can come up with another excuse to go exhume one of your old friends."'' File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead21.jpg|''"Hunting dead men's treasure ain't done me no favors. Sure. Sure, I'm ready for the living. I'll see you and Mr. West Dickens over at Fort Mercer when you gentlemen is ready."'' Video Walkthroughs File:Let_the_Dead_Bury_Their_Dead_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_17_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 17 - Let the Dead Bury Their Dead (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Related Content Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player